To be a Papa
by TintedLoveStory
Summary: Matthew Williams has recently received news of his half-brother's disappearance and abandonment of his four year old nephew, Peter Kirkland. He was listed as the best candidate (and most stable relative) for the job for being his new caregiver. Now he is the new proud, single, twenty year old father of a scared four year old. Rating subject to change. Possible future slash.
1. Prologue

**I saw this video on youtube and it had Canda and Sealand together, and it was so cute! Next thing I know this was born!**

- **TLS**

* * *

**To be a Papa:**

**Prologue**

**by: TLS**

* * *

"13...Spoo...Lad...age..." Mumbled a wheat-blond haired man, his violet blue eyes looking through long shaggy bangs at the large sized building in front of him.

The man looked at the wrinkled paper in his hand once more as the Taxi man confirmed that this was the right place. It was old looking, much too spooky to be a place for children in his mind. He walked forward again, his posture not in its usual slouching and relax manner; but in his professional setting as if he was teaching his usual class in the University. His back straightened and it made his height increase. With his shoulders back he strode forward a fierceness overcame his usual invisible self.

Reaching the doors of the large building he knock and waited a few seconds as a lovely young lady opened the door.

"Who you?" Well, at least she looked lovely,' the man thought as the words came out of mouth rudely as he saw a glare come with it.

"My Name is Matthew Williams," his voice was soft but firm, none of his usual stutter was present, " I'm here for Peter Kirkland."

Her expression softened, "Ah, yes, you were due to arrive today. Hello"

"Come in." Her answers were blunt.

" I am Elizaveta Héderváry, Peter's caseworker," she started off leading him down a hallway where children ran, "I'm sure you want to know what's going on first." She had stopped and lead him inside a room.

Green in color with black tiled floors an average sized oak desk, three filing cabinets of a white, black and dark green coloring, and lastly a computer.

She motion for him to take seat as she sat down on her side of the desk. Taking a Manilla Folder from a drawer of her desk she placed in front of him. Flipping it open held the adoption documents, and legal documents of Peter. A tiny four by four picture was clipped in of the boy too. Matthew study the picture closely realizing that Peter was indeed the spitting image of his older half-sibling. Including (much to his secret amusement) those cursed thick eyebrows, that he had been one of the few of his father's children who did not inherit it.

" Mr. Kirkland had placed a call with child services and we had arrive to see a note on the door with a key and young Peter inside. The note explained that he was leaving the child and we tried tracing him but the man just disappeared...," The caseworker was explaining to him what had happened and it seemed to him that his dear brother was picking up some of their father's nastier habits.

"It specifically said to call you about the child and ask for you to care for him as you already know. We've been looking over your records and it seems to be in order. Excellent grades in high school along with attendance, already holding a steady job as a professor in psychology in the University of Ottawa. No criminal record, the monthly visits checked out okay and that means there is no reason for me to deny you the ability to adopt your nephew."

She didn't miss a beat when it came to the children she took care of. Matthew would have to agree to it as well. She put on this cold, no-nonsense masquerade to ensure that each child's adopted parent was all for this. That they had the ability to love the child one hundred percent. These kids needed it and this is what got this done.

She watched for a single trace of doubt, any little flinch or twitch that she'd have to keep an eye out for the next year or so.

"Where do I sign."

The young man in front of her looked her in the eye and held his tone calmly but most certainly the loudest she had ever heard from him this entire visit. This one man would be good for Peter.

"Here."

* * *

**Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?**

-**TLS**


	2. Chapter 1

**I was very happy at the amount of responses the first chapter had. Sorry for the wait.**

**- TLS**

**Do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

_To be a Papa_

_Chapter 1:_

_Fairy tale_

* * *

" _The dragon let out a mighty roar, that shook the very ground. He stood in front of the captive princess's tower. Spewing violet flames at a man in shining armor, sword drawn and green shield readied. The princess stood at the window peering down below at them from behind the bars of the window. She saw the beginnings of a gruesome battle, she cried out when she saw the golden dragon being pierced by the knight's blade-"_

"Peter," a caring voice and a knock interpreted a little boy who was listening to a book. Getting up the boy walked over to the door, a large thick book was held in his tiny arms tucked underneath his chin and reached to his the top of his knees, and opened it a crack to peer through it. Large blue eyes saw a familiar woman, Miss Liz.

She was a very nice lady. She was there when he had woke up to an empty house. She had told him that she was here to take him care of him, and that they were looking for his daddy. She held him when he cried and fell asleep in her arms smelling like flowers that she wore.

Opening up the door more he saw a man next to her. He was tall, taller than his daddy and had the prettiest purple eyes, he had ever seen. What peter had stared at the most was his hair. This man had the same hair color as him, even if it was long like a girl's.

"Peter," Miss Liz kneeled in front of him and placed her hand on his tiny shoulders, "this is your Uncle Matthew. He's here to take you home, sweetheart. He will taking care of you while I look for you daddy."

Liz watched carefully, she had done her best in wording the news, but each child was different and so were the results of delivering such news. At this age, he did not grasp the possibility of his father disappearance as permanent, but a trip he had taken. He would only be frightened by the new environment but would adjust quickly like he had done here. Judging by the look of awe in his eyes, she had to assume she was right.

Peter was staring up at Matthew in amazement. His large blue eyes had gone starry as he clenched his book tighter. His admiration for the man was put on pause when young Peter realize that Matthew was looking back at him. Peter looked down a blush coating his baby cheeks.

"Hello Peter," Matthew had started off softly , not wanting to frighten the boy, "I am your Uncle Matthew. You can call me Mattie if you want."

Peter had glanced at Miss. Liz who was still knelt before him and back at Matthew. Miss Liz gave him an encouraging smile and he looked up at Matthew for a moment, finding his voice, Peter spoke loudly, "Hello!"

A kind smile graced Matthew's mouth at the enthusiasm his nephew displayed and Peter returned the smile with a giant grin of his own.

* * *

Until next time, enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

A thank you for those who reviewed it warmed my heart how much you all liked the thought of a Daddy Matthew.

-TLS

I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

Chapter 2: Emotion and Memories

* * *

Matthew's emotions got the better of him, seeing the little boy that looked so much like them. Matthew's brother and father and of the bittersweet love for he held for them, but this child was so pure in his eyes that he held a twinge of resentment for his brother leaving behind this angel.

Kneeling down before the child he pulled him into a warm embrace. Peter was confused at the sudden affection from his newly found uncle, but welcomed it. He had not been hugged like this for a long while (besides the hugs Miss Liz gave him) and buried his head against the crook of Matthew neck, enjoying his warmth and comforting scent of pine and maple with a bit of spice. The older man's hair covering his head from the rest of the world while his arms shielded the rest of him.

Matthew released the small boy and stood back up, looking over to the now standing Ms Elizaveta, "I have the tickets to leave tomorrow afternoon. I'd like to talk with Peter for a bit before then."

Elizaveta nodded before asking, "So, I can assume that you have a sleeping arrangement made?"

"Yes, I'll be staying at a Bed and Breakfast a few blocks down."

"Good, Mrs. Parker is a good hostess, but, I suppose you'll join us for lunch, Mr. Williams?"

The blond man smiled at the shorter woman and nodded, "Yes, that would be fantastic."

Peter had been clenching the bottom of Matthew's Red sweater the entire conversation, not wanting the man that gave him such a warm feeling to disappear.

"Stay?" Peter tugged at Matthew's sweater in question.

"Yes," Matthew replied to both placing a hand on Peter's head scruffing up his hair a bit

* * *

"Only Peter, you, and I will be eating, the rest of the children and staff had lunch already." Elizaveta informed the purple eyed man, who was looking around curiously at the lack of children running about in the dining area.

Looking at the clock, Matthew read that it was already three in the afternoon and munched on a grape, "yes, it is late, isn't it?"

Peter nodded and as he ate a grape like his uncle and then picked up a carrot stick when Matthew did.

Elizaveta noticed the boy trying to mimic his uncle and smiled, little out a tiny laugh muffled laugh. She looked at Matthew and saw him, his head turned to the side at angle as to hide a smile of his own as he glance from the corner of his eye at his nephew's concentration.

Both adults had gone through their lunch half-way before the child realized why they were laughing and pouted at the laughter.

* * *

After Lunch had ended Peter showed his Uncle all of his favorite spots and places in the house. All of which were avoided by the rest of the children at the home.

"Peter, don't you want to spend some time with your friends?" Matthew didn't want the boy to lose his last opportunity to play with his friends.

"No," Peter huffed, stomping his little foot and clenching his book tighter. His little rosy cheeks puffed up and Matthew wanted to coo at the cuteness of the boy trying to look angry.

"Why not Peter?" Peter did not answer his uncle and kept his cheeks puffed up in annoyance.

'_Well,'_ thought Matthew to himself, _'the boy is his father's son after all.' _ Remembering his brother when they were little children and he came for a visit in the summer holidays.

Sighing Matthew gave in and decided to change the topic to another subject, "Well, in that case, do you want me to help you pack?"

The boy looked up at his uncle and had a thoughtful expression on his before nodding. Smiling at the boy's mood swings Matthew picked the boy up and rested his weight against his hip. Peter clenched his book in one hand and his uncle's shoulder in the other, before directing the man to his room.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed.

-TLS


End file.
